thoughtexperimentumfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кот Шрёдингера
Кот Шредингера - Мысленный Эксперимент, предложенный австрийским учёным, лауреатом Нобелевской Премии по Физике и основателем квантовой механики Эрвином Шредингером в 1935 году в одноимённой статье для показание неприменимости квантовой физики к макросистемам и вынужденным дополнением таковой. Формулировка Оригинальная "Можно построить и случаи, в которых довольно бурлеска. Некий котНа самом деле у Шрёдингера была кошка, die Katze, но в обиходе прижился именно кот. заперт в стальной камере вместе со следующей адской машиной (которая должна быть защищена от прямого вмешательства кота): внутри счётчика Гейгера находится крохотное количество радиоактивного вещества, столь небольшое, что в течение часа может распасться только один атом, но с такой же вероятностью может и не распасться; если же это случится, считывающая трубка разряжается и срабатывает реле, спускающее молот, который разбивает колбочку с синильной кислотой. Если на час предоставить всю эту систему самой себе, то можно сказать, что кот будет жив по истечении этого времени, коль скоро распада атома не произойдёт. Первый же распад атома отравил бы кота. Пси-функция системы в целом будет выражать это, смешивая в себе или размазывая живого и мёртвого кота (простите за выражение) в равных долях. Типичным в подобных случаях является то, что неопределённость, первоначально ограниченная атомным миром, преобразуется в макроскопическую неопределённость, которая может быть устранена путём прямого наблюдения. Это мешает нам наивно принять «модель размытия» как отражающую действительность. Само по себе это не оз начает ничего неясного или противоречивого. Есть разница между нечётким или расфокусированным фото и снимком облаков или тумана" Простым слогом писанная Как известно, в квантовой механики субатомные системы (то есть очень маленькие) в момент отсутствия наблюдения находятся в суперпозиции - то есть в двух состояния одновременно. Почему дело обстоит так, очень легко понять на примере подкиданной монетки. Предположим, вы, играя в орлянку, подкидываете монету. Невооружённым глазом Вы не можете понять во время полёта монетки как выпадет таковая. Но, как известно, Вы можете поставить некий датчик, к примеру, камеру замедленной съёмки, и понять коим образом монета располагается в пространстве во время полёта - мало того, Вам вовсе не необходимо наблюдение и Вы сполна можете, зная об весе монете, её положении во время броска и силе этого броска, при расчётах заранее знать положение монеты. Иным же образом всё обстоит на квантовом уровне - само наблюдение есть действие за малостью наблюдаемого. Дабы увидеть, к примеру, направленность вращения электрона по оси (спин), Вы должны запустить в таковой тот же фотон - поймать "монетку" в полёте. То есть вы не имеете возможности таковую увидеть летя, а то значит, что "монетка", субатомная система, в момент своего полёта недосягаема, а само наблюдение меняет её характеристи ки (что показывают неравенства Белла) - в момент же полёта она находится в нескольких позициях сразу, то есть в "суперпозиции". Шрёдингер предлагает поместить кота (то есть макросистему) в коробку и сделать жизнь такового зависящей от находящейся в суперпозиции субатомной системы. Тогда, ибо жизнь кота находится в зависимости от неопределённой субатомной системы, сам кот начинает подчинятся субатомным правилам и впадает в мир, наполненный законами квантового мира, то есть в суперпозицию - став одновременно и живым, и мёртвым, то есть "живомёртвым" котом. Но, очевидно, кот не может быть одновременно живым и мёртвым - он либо жив либо мёртв, что мы не узнаем пока не откроем контейнер, то есть макросистема не подчинилась законам микромира. Интерпретации (А что с котом?) Однако, различные интерпретации квантовой механики не согласны с нашим привычным мышлением жителей макромира и готовы оспорить таковое решение. Но прежде чем начать, мы должны понять, что ни одна таковая интерпретация не влияет на жизнь бедной зверушки - по философии позитивизма в целом и по критерию фальсифицируемости Поппера в частности, таковые и вовсе являются ненаучными, ибо интерпретации эти не сколь не влияют на саму квантовую физику, а оперируют, как раз, непроверяемыми концепциями, касающимися ненаблюдаемого, к примеру, Кота Шредингера. Фактически, главная цель всех интерпретаций (некоторые из коих согласуется далеко не хорошо) квантовой механики сделать процесс рассуждения при рассмотрении хода экспериментов квантовой физике проще, а саму квантовую физику - на уровне бытийного мышления чуть понятней. Итак, начнём. Копенгагенская интерпретация Копенгагенская интерпретация отрицает, что до открытия ящика кот находится в состоянии смешения живого и мёртвого, то есть защищает позиции Шредингера и обыденной житейской логики. Одни полагают, что до тех пор, пока ящик закрыт, система находится в суперпозиции состояний «распавшееся ядро, мёртвый кот» и «нераспавшееся ядро, живой кот», а когда ящик открывают, то только тогда происходит коллапс волновой функции (принятие одной из позиций) до одного из вариантов. Другие же — что «наблюдение» происходит, когда частица из ядра попадает в детектор; однако, увы, в копенгагенской интерпретации нет чёткого правила, которое говорит, когда это происходит, и потому эта интерпретация неполна до тех пор, пока такое правило в неё не введено или не сказано, как его можно ввести в принципе. Многомировая интерпретация Многомировая интерпретация гласит, что, просто говоря, наблюдение субатомных объектов или объектов от них зависящих приводить к "расщеплению" мира на два мира с различно случившимися наблюдениям. То есть, по Многомировой интерпретации, когда мы открываем ящик с котом, мы видим, к примеру, живого кота, но в тот же момент Вселенная "расщепляется", и мы же в другой вселенной видим кота мёртвого (или живого, если те мы, что видели живого кота, увидели мёртвого). Это, кстати, может наглядно показывать наличие совершенно противоположных Вселенных - к примеру, некто Х увидев кота живого в детстве вырастет обычным человеком, но тот же Х при прочих предпосылках, можно предположить, увидев кота мёртвого, всю жизнь, возможно, будет ненавидеть физиков - и повторение таковых процессов когда-нибудь приведёт к существованию полностью диаметральных Вселенных. Из этого следует весьма забавный вывод, что чем больше происходит экспериментов по квантовой механике, к примеру, чем больше происходит "Котов Шредингера" в реальности, тем более различные Вселенные появляются на свет. Кот-Наблюдатель (уточнение) Также стоит помнить, что кот как таковой, даже ничего не понимая в квантовой физике, также является наблюдателем, что полностью исключает факт его нахождения в суперпозиции. Тогда, с точки зрения Копенгагенской интерпретации, кот, в случае своей смерти, окажется в одной позиции, а человек, позже открывший коробку, будет своего рода "другом Вигнера", коего мы разберём ниже (из-за чего пока оставим уточнение в Копенгагенской интерпретации). Но, с точки зрения Многомировой интерпретации, кот наблюдая сам себя одной своей версией всегда будет оставаться жив, а другой, не наблюдающей, мёртв, что означает то, что кот сам для себя будет живой, а для наблюдателя, вскрывшего коробку - либо живой, либо мёртвый. При сомнениях относительно способности кота наблюдать, кота заменяют человеком и получают МЭ "Квантовое самоубийство". Однако, в данном случае появляются вопросы относительно расщепления сознания - и тогда, вероятно, мы вернёмся на круги своя в лице того, что одна версия кота-наблюдателя будет наблюдать смерть, а другая - всю тот же унылый контейнер. И не что не гарантирует Вам, что Вы будете тем котом-наблюдателем, что выживет - хотя, если Многомировая интерпретация верна, одна из ваших версий-наблюдателей выживет спустя огромное количество времени, выйдет из ящика и докажет факт существования Многомировой интерпретации. Друзья Вигнера Это усложнённый вариант эксперимента Шрёдингера в Копенгагенской интерпретации. Юджин Вигнер ввёл категорию «друзей». После завершения опыта экспериментатор открывает коробку и видит живого кота. Вектор состояния кота в момент открытия коробки переходит в состояние «ядро не распалось, кот жив». Таким образом, в лаборатории кот признан живым. За пределами лаборатории находится друг. Друг ещё не знает, жив кот или мёртв. Друг признает кота живым только тогда, когда экспериментатор сообщит ему исход эксперимента. Но все остальные друзья ещё не признали кота живым, и признают только тогда, когда им сообщат результат эксперимента. Таким образом, кота можно признать полностью живым (или полностью мёртвым) только тогда, когда все люди во вселенной узнают результат эксперимента. До этого момента в масштабе Большой Вселенной кот, согласно Вигнеру, остаётся живым и мёртвым одновременно. Тогда, вспомнив про кота-наблюдателя, мы можем сказать, что для живого кота первый наблюдатель и есть "друг", а то значит, по Вигнеру, факт устанавливает наблюдение даже на уровне макросистем. Тогда, скажем мы, фактически, суперпозицию можно разделить на локальную (суперпозицию предмета'')'' и общую ''(суперпозиция предмета для иных наблюдателей, "друзей") ''- в системе коей увеличение количества наблюдателей предмета будет вести к отсутствию локальной суперпозиции (начиная с появления первого наблюдателя - кота) и уменьшению общей. А то значит, что мир буквально делится на области, в коей кот находится в суперпозиции и области, в коей тот находится в некой одной позиции, то есть мир на квантовом уровне определяет не некое одно наблюдение, а совокупность наблюдений и макросистемы, зависящие от субатомных систем, становятся зависящими от субатомных. Взрывчатка Шрёдингера Замена Тогда, исходя из "друзей" и "кота-наблюдателя", скажем мы, кота необходимо заменить нечем, что не сможет себя наблюдать, ибо в обоих интерпретациях, как мы поняли, именно кот мешает находится в суперпозиции себе - и пусть на месте кота будет маленькое количество взрывчатки, какая взорвётся при распаде радиоактивного вещества, но при том не одна её частица не коснётся стенок коробки и не передаст таковой импульс. Тогда не что не будет говорить стороннему наблюдателю коробки о взрыве или отсутствии взрыва и до открытия таковой, как и в случае с котом, но и наблюдатель - кот будет отсутствовать. Тогда, заявив об отсутствии "объективной реальности", мы сделаем вывод, что взрывчатка и правда находится в суперпозиции. Взрывчатка-наблюдатель Однако, тогда мы можем настоять на том, что утверждение важности наблюдения весьма сомнительно, если таковое есть лишь частный случай взаимодействия субатомной системы с макросистемой. Сказав это, мы, вероятно, окажемся гораздо ближе, чем если будет утверждать, что мир определяется только наблюдением - ибо, если мы начнём измерять спин электрона, но не будем смотреть результат такового измерения - изменится ли результат измерения? Тогда даже взрывчатка может быть "наблюдателем" - по взаимодействию себя, макросистемы, с субатомной. Фактически, мы попадаем в ловушку: ибо мы есть макросистемы и только мы судим (как минимум, мы так считаем) о субатомных системах, мы связываем два этих действия и считаем, что наблюдение и есть только то взаимодействие с субатомным миром, что приводит к коллапсу волновой функции. Однако, мы даже так предположив, не можем понять, что истинно - "только наблюдение" и "любое взаимодействие", что ещё раз показывает что, по критерию фальсифицируемости, интерпретации квантовой механики, конечно, весьма интересны и близки к науке и факту, но при том ненаучны за своей непроверяемостью. Друзья взрывчатки Тогда, если соединить "Друзей Вигнера" и "Взрывчатку-наблюдателя", можно получить весьма понятную картину. Предположим наш второй наблюдатель - простейший робот, начинённые взрывчаткой, а "друзья" - мир действия, полностью состоящий из динамитов Тогда предположим, что робот, увидев взорванную взрывчатку и также взрывается. Наш наблюдатель№2 открывает коробку и видит, также допустим, что взрывчатка в коробке взорвалась. Тогда наш робот также взорвётся - и запустит цепную реакцию взрыва динамитов, пока мир нашего МЭ не взорвётся весь полностью. То есть для мира данного взрывчатка будет взорвавшейся, а, предположим, для соседней динамитной планеты. пока до неё не долетит свет от этой, взрывчатка будет находится в суперпозиции. И тогда мы поймём что дело не в наблюдении, а взаимодействии с макросистемой. В культуре Пожалуй, никто не сделал больше для популяризации квантовой механики, чем бедолага-кот. Даже самые далёкие от этой сложной области знания люди, взволнованные судьбой вероятно страдающей зверушки, пытаются разобраться в тонкостях эксперимента, надеясь, что не всё так плохо. Кот вдохновляет деятелей искусства и массовой культуры. Упомянем же основные его заслуги: Литература * Ситуация с котом Шредингера обсуждается главными героями книги Дугласа Адамса «Детективное агентство Дирка Джентли». * В книге Дэна Симмонса «Эндимион» главный герой Рауль Эндимион пишет своё повествование, находясь на орбите Армагаста в «кошачьем ящике» Шрёдингера. * В последней трети книги Роберта Хайнлайна «Кот, проходящий сквозь стены» появляется рыжий кот Пиксель, обладающий свойством кота Шрёдингера находиться в двух состояниях одновременно. * В книге Терри Пратчетта «Кот без дураков» в юмористической форме описывается порода так называемых «Шрёдингеровских котов», произошедших от того самого кота Шрёдингера. Также этот мысленный эксперимент не раз упоминается в других произведениях Пратчетта, например, в романе «Дамы и господа». * В рассказе Ф. Гвинплейна Макинтайра «В няньках у котика Шрёдингера» одним из персонажей оказывается домашний любимец самого Шрёдингера, кот Тибблс. Вокруг этого кота, собственно, и разворачивается действие юмористического рассказа, щедро приправленного подробностями из разных областей физики. * Сюжет научно-фантастического романа Фредерика Пола «Нашествие Квантовых Котов» (англ. «The Coming of the Quantum Cats», 1986 г.) построен на идее взаимодействия «соседних» Вселенных. * В философско-сатирической миниатюре Николая Байтова «Кошка Шрёдингера» парадокс Шрёдингера вывернут наизнанку: организация под названием «Лига Обратимого Времени» на протяжении 50 лет ведёт за находящейся в ящике живой кошкой ни на мгновение не прерывающееся наблюдение, полагая, что пока наблюдение ведётся — состояние, в котором пребывает кошка, не должно измениться. * В книге Лукьяненко «Последний дозор» главному герою накидывают на шею удавку под названием «кот шрёдингера», особенность которой в том, что маги не понимают, живая эта тварь или нет. * Упоминается в романе Грэга Игана «Карантин», в фэнтези Кристофера Сташефа «Маг целитель», у Грега Бира (Gregory Dale Bear) в рассказе «Чума Шрёдингера»; польский писатель Сапковский упоминает кота Кодрингера. * В киберпанк-романе Мэрси Шелли «2048» говорится, что «один тип с фамилией, напоминающей напильник, сажал какого-то несчастного биорга в железный ящик, где не было ничего, кроме ампулы с ядом». * Стихотворение Светланы Ширанковой «Кошка Шрёдингера» имеет весьма воодушевляющее начало: «Доктор Шрёдингер, Ваша кошка еще жива». Экран * В фильме братьев Коэнов «Серьёзный человек» студент заявляет профессору: «Я понимаю эксперимент с мёртвым котом», — что, естественно, свидетельствует об обратном. * В фильме «Repo Man» («Коллекторы», в российском прокате «Потрошители») главный герой в начале фильма рассказывает о неизвестном учёном у которого есть кот. И этот кот находится в состоянии «… и живой и мёртвый одновременно…». * В одной из серий научно-фантастического сериала «Звёздные врата SG-1» появляется кот с кличкой Шрёдингер. * Одноименный кот есть и у главного героя научно-фантастического сериала «Скользящие». * В сериале «Stargate SG-1» рыжий кот по имени Шрёдингер был подарен инопланетянину. * Мёртвый кот Шрёдингер появляется в сериале «CSI: Las Vegas» (Season 8, Episode 15: The Theory of Everything). * Кот Шрёдингера упоминается и в сериале «Теория Большого Взрыва», где в качестве ответа на вопрос девушки, стоит ли ей идти на свидание, герой проводит аналогию с котом Шрёдингера, имея в виду, что пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь: «Пенни, для того, чтобы узнать, жив кот или мёртв, надо открыть коробку». * В сериале «Bugs» в роли кота Шрёдингера выступила улика Красная ртуть в заминированном сейфе. * В японском аниме «Hellsing (OVA)» (как и в одноименной манге), есть персонаж-коточеловек по имени Шрёдингер, не живой и не мёртвый, обладающий способностью телепортироваться («быть везде и нигде»), и абсолютно неубиваемый. * В аниме «To Aru Majutsu no Index» на предложение девушки назвать котёнка Шрёдингером главгерой возражает, что этим именем котов называть нельзя. * В аниме «Shigofumi» так же фигурирует кот по имени Шрёдингер. * В японском аниме и игре «Umineko no naku koro ni» опыт используется в попытке Баттлера доказать невозможность существования магии (также используются «Доказательство дьявола», «Вороны Гемпеля», «Демон Лапласа»). * В одной из серий «Футурамы» «Law and Oracle» Шрёдингер прятал в коробке с котом наркотические вещества. Комиксы / манга * Небольшой комикс о коте Шрёдингера и демоне Максвелла. * "Он мёртв". * "Шрёдингер кота". * И другие комиксы на joyreactor.ru. Игры * Существует игра-квест «Возвращение квантового кота». * В игре «Nethack» есть монстр «Квантовый механик», у которого с собой иногда имеется коробка с котом. Состояние кота не определено до момента открытия коробки. * В игре «Half-Life 2» был кот в лаборатории с телепортаторами, кошмары о котором «до сих пор» навещают Барни. * Портрет шрёдингеровского кота встречается и в ремейке по мотивам «Half-Life» 1998г. - «Black Mesa» («Чёрная Меза», ранее известная как «Black Mesa: Source»). Ссылка на скриншот. * На каждом уровне игры «Bioshock» в укромном уголке есть мёртвый кот, обозначенный как Shrodinger. Во второй части его тоже можно отыскать — кот покоится в одной из льдин в замороженной комнате с четырьмя камерами наблюдения по углам. * Одноименный кот-NPC есть в японской RPG «Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga». * Основной слоган игры Portal, «The cake is a lie», является эрративом одного из исходов эксперимента Шрёдингера, а именно «The cat is alive». Во второй части игры кот тоже не забыт. * Упоминание об эксперименте можно найти в книге правил русской настольной игры «Эра Водолея». У кота там даже есть своя табличка характеристик — она абсолютно пуста, так что её как будто нет. Музыка * Несколько этапов пережил так называемый фестиваль нестандартной музыки «Кот Шрёдингера», проходивший под лозунгами «Настоящая жизнь — настоящая смерть — настоящая музыка!» и «Жив или мёртв Кот Шрёдингера? А ты?» * Гугл сообщает также, что название «КоТ ШрёдингерА» носит околомузыкальный проект очень небольшого коллектива из подмосковного Королёва. * В альбоме британской группы Tears for Fears «Saturnine Martial and Lunatic» есть песня с одноимённым названием. * Русская группа «Allein Fur» Immer тоже исполняет песню с таким названием. Юмор * Любая шутка про кота Шрёдингера смешная и несмешная одновременно. * Шрёдингер и Гейзенберг едут по трассе на конференцию, Шрёдингер за рулём. Внезапно раздаётся удар и он останавливает машину. Гейзенберг выглядывает на дорогу: — Боже мой, похоже я сбил кота! — Он умер? — Не могу сказать точно. * Шрёдингер ходил по комнате в поисках нагадившего котёнка, а тот сидел в коробке ни жив ни мертв. Прочее * Коту Шрёдингера уделяют внимание художники, пытаясь средствами живописи и графики передать неоднозначность его положения. Также изображения этой зверушки можно увидеть на футболках и на кружках. * Террористов, о которых точно не известно, живы они или убиты, иногда называют «террористами Шрёдингера». Из известных личностей в таком состоянии пребывали, к примеру, Ясир Арафат, когда находился в состоянии комы перед смертью, а также Осама Бен Ладен. * Согласно Абсурдопедии, кот в мешке — это упрощенная версия эксперимента с котом Шрёдингера (устаревшая версия Абсурдопедии). * Стивен Хокинг перефразировал ставшую крылатой фразу Ганса Йоста «Когда я слышу о культуре, я хватаюсь за пистолет» так: «Когда я слышу про кота Шрёдингера, моя рука тянется за ружьём!». Объясняестя это тем, что, как и многие другие физики, Хокинг придерживается мнения, что «Копенгагенская школа» интерпретации квантовой механики подчёркивает роль наблюдателя безосновательно. * В связи с открытием кафедры теологии МИФИ в сети получила распространение такая картинка. * Существует научно-популярный журнал "Кот Шрёдингера". Сноски Ссылки Про Кота Шрёдингера можно также прочитать на Википедии и Бестиарии Мысленных Экспериментов, откуда частично взяты материалы статьи. Категория:Физические МЭ Категория:МЭ Категория:Классики Категория:Квантовая механика